User blog:Fredy-san/Cat stats massive change, new wikia feature, and some other stuffs
First, I want to give things to think about massive cat stats change which happened over spica/seesaa/any other resource and what the BC wikia perhaps should do. The massive change for cat units max stats happen due to change to level cap since user rank latest update and increase of treasures from future saga chapter which in most resource sites are included into the units max (potential) stats. Confronting this change, logically any kind of wikia would like to update their stuffs to accordingly. But with the number of active people we have + numbers of other stuffs to do (vandalism, new units and stages info, etc etc) , this will take a long time most likely (few months perhaps before all page gets updated) and also making some sort of plugins or the likes is also a not an option at the moment here due to lack of technical stuffs and peeps with the knowledge. Second, about one new wikia feature I am about to implement is the cat index shortcut. Example http://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Cat_Units/2 which redirects to axe cat or http://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Cat_Units/84 which redirects to Megidora. For now it is only implemented to all 9 basic cats and few rares, but it will be eventually applied to all units if the acceptance is good. This allows one to just remember the CRO index and create bookmarks on browser rather than typing stuffs. The problem?? Well wikia is case-sensitive about its URL!! http://battle-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Cat_units/2 won't redirect the user as intended due to missing a single capitalized letter :sad: Third, I can't stress anymore about vandalism. It is been almost like everyday we get one or two vandalism here. While the amount it is still in tolerable level, the recovery is not. Vandalism can happen at any time. But the current wikia staffs who usually handle the problem can only online to such certain time extend that it is impossible to protect the wikia 24/7 . Thus while most vandalisms are fixed within few minutes, some others stayed for hours or even escaped from the sight. While I appreciate anons contributions so far in adding contents (and blasphemy to those vandals), fixing up the broken contents also important just as it is. Fourth, relevant to above which is the number of peeps. Sometimes I wonder why we don't just put a recruit post on Reddit or the likes? You know, there are many peeps out there especially on Reddit which should know more stuffs we don't and could just bring more positive impact to the Wikia. Fifth and the last one is about the contents. Take example of this cat unit page. The cat picture needs to be cropped so it is focused to the cat unit instead whole screen view which makes the unit mentioned too small. For the "pro & cons" section of most cat units also filled with low-moderate-high 'aspect of unit' stuffs. Tell me, what makes you guys classify an unit to have low, moderate, or high? if it is moderate, why it should be written then? To be honest in my opinion, unless the mention stat(s) is/are really different compared to the average rest of other units in same category tier (ie: Uber rares or Special) or production cost / price range at least then it would be unnecessary to mention such thing. Example is tank cat, which I think is a good example of pro and cons should be written. On the other hand is Titan cat which is the bad example of how pro and cons part is written (I will change it later) , is it really necessary for the moderate attack speed to be written there? Then, "Area attack" and "High attack power" at the pro section can be combined and more specified like "Powerful area attack compared to other normal tier". Close ranged also invalid since to compare in normal tier, most of other cats execpt three 9wall, gross, lizard) has nearly similar attack range between 140 to 170 and not to mention Titan cat is actually intended as close range fighter after all indicated by the HP. If it is a glass cannon like the mola-mola and have 150 attack range then yeah sure I will agree upon the cons of 'low attack range'. The rest like expensive and slow recharge cons are fit just right though. Other example is Lizard cat cons of 'single target attack'. Oh dear, to compare to other normal tier units and since you obtain this cat early, it would not be a cons though. Even for its crazed form as well when compared to other units in the crazed set or since single target is not that rare for the price cost range. But the cons of "Single target attack" would fit right for Tecoluga since that unit is the only one with single target attack compared to other lugas family or since single target attack is quite rare in uber rare tier or over 5K cost. Well that is all for my thought. Category:Blog posts